Kau, Aku, dan Kopi Dingin
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Sederhana saja; sore itu pukul lima, orang-orang baru saja pulang kerja dan butuh sebuah tempat untuk sekedar menjernihkan kepala. AkaKuroKaga. Friendship with light-romance. Mind to RnR?


_A Kuroko no Basket Fanfiction_. AkaKuroKaga. _Friendship with light romance_. _Hope you like it!_

 _Please enjoy this story, minna!_

* * *

Sederhana saja; sore itu pukul lima, orang-orang baru saja pulang kerja dan butuh sebuah tempat untuk sekedar menjernihkan kepala.

Dan agaknya mereka berpikir bahwa sebuah café adalah pilihan yang tepat.

Atau setidaknya begitu, karena Kuroko Tetsuya harus sedikit berusaha memutari café yang biasanya sepi ini untuk sekedar mencari tempat duduk. Ia menyerah. Rasa-rasanya mau tidak mau ia harus duduk di bagian _outdoor_ karena tidak ada kursi kosong tersisa.

"Wah, Kuroko, kebetulan sekali ya bisa bertemu di sini."

"Akashi- _kun_?"

* * *

 **A Kuroko no Basket fanfiction  
** _ **future fic, may contain shounen-ai**_

 **-#-**

 **Kau, Aku, dan Kopi Dingin  
[Sore itu, pukul lima.]**

 **-#-**

 **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
** _ **I gain nothing from this fanfiction**_

* * *

"Jadi, apa kabar?"

Akashi Seijuuro duduk di sebuah kursi semi-sofa empuk yang ada di dalam café. Di tangannya ada segelas _Espresso Frappuccino_ dengan _whipped cream_ yang dingin. Sejujurnya sore itu ia ingin menikmati minuman hangat, entah kenapa ia berubah pikiran saat bertemu teman lamanya saat sedang mengantri.

Adalah Kuroko Tetsuya yang kini duduk berseberangan dengan Akashi dan menyedot _Vanilla Bean Frappuccino_ -nya dari ujung sedotan. Pemuda bersurai biru terang itu mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban sebelum melontarkan pertanyaan balik agar pembicaraan ini tidak berakhir seperti sesi wawancara, "Bagaimana kabar Akashi- _kun_ sendiri?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Hmm… bagaimana dengan pekerjaan Akashi- _kun_?" Kuroko berusaha mencari topik yang sesuai untuk dibicarakan. Sepertinya topik mengenai pekerjaan tidak tergolong berat.

"Aku baru saja selesai _meeting_ membicarakan pekerjaan. Semuanya berjalan lancar dan sempurna," ucap Akashi. Tanpa perlu nada angkuh tersemat, dirinya jelas beberapa level lebih tinggi dari orang kebanyakan.

" _Souka_. Aku senang mendengarnya, Akashi- _kun_."

"Bagaimana denganmu, Kuroko? Kudengar kau masih bekerja di _day care_?"

Kuroko menggelengkan kepala sebelum meletakkan minumannya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah laptop berwarna _silver_ sebelum membukanya dan kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Akashi, "Aku sudah berhenti. Sekarang aku baru mulai menjadi _editor_ majalah olahraga," terangnya.

"Pekerjaan yang bagus. Cinta lama pada basket, hm?"

Kuroko hanya menjawab dengan anggukan ragu. Sebenarnya ia tidak pernah benar-benar berhenti pada basket. Katakanlah bahwa usianya memang terus bertambah, tapi ia tidak pernah—sekalipun tidak—mengurangi rasa cintanya pada basket. Karena dari bola bundar berwarna oranye itu ia memulai kisahnya.

Akashi turut mengeluarkan alat elektronik yang menunjang semua pekerjaannya itu. Dibukanya laptop miliknya sebelum meneguk kopi dingin yang sempat ia letakkan tadi. Pekerjaan yang sempat ditunda beberapa menit lalu hendak ia kerjakan sendiri di sini; tadinya.

"Aku juga… mulai menjadi penulis," tambah Kuroko, mungkin bisa memecah hening agar pertemuan mereka tidak berakhir pada pertanyaan kabar dan pekerjaan saja.

"Oh ya? Fiksi?"

Kuroko mengangguk lagi, "Fiksi misteri dan fiksi remaja," ujarnya lagi.

"Bukumu sudah ada yang terbit?"

"Sebentar lagi akan _launching_."

"Senang mendengarnya. Aku akan dengan senang hati menjadi pembaca pertamamu atau memberikan resensiku."

Kuroko mengulas segaris senyum sebelum kembali meminum kopinya. Sebuah topik yang dimulai oleh teman lama itu mengalir begitu saja menjadi sebuah perbincangan hangat mengenai _genre_ buku dan juga pekerjaan Akashi menjadi CEO dari perusahaan ayahnya. Sesekali mereka hanyut dalam diam untuk sekedar menuliskan pekerjaan masing-masing di layar laptop. Akashi dengan surat penawarannya dan Kuroko dengan novelnya yang harus segera diselesaikan.

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan Seirin? Kalian masih sering reuni?" tanya Akashi pada akhirnya, mengganti topik dan juga atmosfer pembicaraan mereka yang diselingi tawa kecil sejak tadi berubah menjadi sedikit serius; atau paling tidak itu yang tergambar di wajah Kuroko.

Usia mereka sudah sama-sama menginjak dua puluh lima, bumbu nostalgia masa SMA tidak terasa basi saat mulai disinggung. Kuroko mengusap tengkuknya sebelum menjawab, "Aku masih sering bertemu dengan mereka. Kalau Akashi- _kun_ dengan Rakuzan bagaimana?"

"Yah, beberapa kali aku terlibat urusan bisnis dengan mereka, sih."

"Begitu ya."

"Hm. Oh, kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin bertukar kontak denganmu, Kuroko. Ponselku sempat bermasalah, jadi aku kesulitan menghubungi teman lama," Akashi akhirnya mengungkapkan sebuah keluh kesah.

"Eh? Baiklah…" Kuroko mengeluarkan ponselnya tanpa ragu, bertukar kontak sekedar untuk menyambung kembali komunikasi yang sempat terputus selepas mereka menyelesaikan masa kuliah.

Akashi mengulas senyum. Mulai membangun pondasi harapannya untuk menjadi orang yang paling tahu mengenai Kuroko Tetsuya seperti saat mereka duduk di bangku SMP dulu. Matanya merefleksikan bayang Kuroko yang mulai merapikan peralatan yang sedari digunakannya untuk bekerja.

"Sudah mau pulang?"

"Hm. Aku harus pulang karena—"

"Kuroko. Aku sudah mencarimu sejak tadi. Tch. Sejak kapan kau suka duduk di pojok ruangan begini?"

Siapa lagi kalau bukan korban pertama dan satu-satunya yang terkena gunting Akashi? Kagami Taiga; masih seperti dulu, tinggi besar, tubuhnya dibalut dengan kaos berwarna abu-abu, serta jaket dan celana _army_. Sepatu olahraganya kini berganti dengan _sneakers_ santai. Berani taruhan ia harus berkeliling Tokyo lebih dari lima kali untuk mendapatkan sepatu itu atau terpaksa harus meng- _import_ dari luar Jepang.

"Kagami- _kun_ , _sumimasen_."

"Oh? Akashi! Lama tak jumpa!"

Akashi mengulas senyum untuk sekedar menjawab sapaan itu, "Kau benar, Kagami Taiga. Senang berjumpa lagi denganmu."

"Ah, maaf, aku sedang buru-buru, jadi tidak bisa ikut mengobrol banyak."

"Akashi- _kun_ , terima kasih atas traktirannya. Kami pamit," Kuroko membungkuk, tas laptopnya ia jinjing di bahu sebelum beranjak dari kursi.

Akashi mengangguk, ia membongkar kembali pondasi yang baru berupa tumpukan batu saat kedua pemuda itu mulai memunggunginya dan berjalan keluar café.

Tidak perlu otak cemerlang untuk sekedar tahu bahwa cahaya dan bayangannya itu kini _lebih dari sekedar teman_.

* * *

 **[6/** **9** **/201** **5** **15** **:4** **5** **]** **  
** **—** **おわり** **—** **  
** **[** **856** **words – story only]**

* * *

 **#notes:** Satu hal; rasanya lega bisa nulis _fanfic_ lagi. Fanfiksi pendek ini lahir disponsori oleh gratisan Starbucks. Hahaha… tadinya lagi _deadline_ nugas, tapi karena mulai mumet, akhirnya terlahirlah fanfiksi ini coretsebagaipelampiasancoret. Semoga berkenan di hati kalian, teman-teman.

 _Nee, mind to RnR, readers?_


End file.
